1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) display is a display expected to replace a liquid crystal display (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-197668). This display differs from a liquid crystal shutter type display utilizing polarization, and displays an image by opening and closing a light transmissive window using a mechanical shutter system. One shutter is opened/closed to enable ON/OFF operation for one pixel. The shutter is operated by an electrostatic attractive force.
The shutter is arranged in a space surrounded by a sealing member between a pair of light transmissive substrates, and the space is filled with oil. The oil is used to prevent a spring for driving the shutter from sticking, and to reduce a difference in optical refraction index with respect to the light transmissive substrates.
As one reliability test for the MEMS display, a test of dropping a test ball onto the light transmissive substrate was conducted. As a result, there was observed a phenomenon that the shutter was displaced and the spring disengaged. For comparison, a similar test was performed on an oil-less cell not having oil injected therein, but such damage was not observed. Therefore, the cause of the shutter damage was confirmed to be oil flow.